The invention relates to a support unit for motor vehicles, comprising a supporting structure that can be mounted on the rear end region of the motor vehicle.
The problem of such support units is that the loads acting on these support units should be detected so that it is possible, for example, to indicate to a driver if the loads acting on the supporting structure are too high, negligible, too low, that is, negative, or are still within a tolerable range which influences the handling characteristics of the motor vehicle to a tolerable extent.